Escape To Heaven's Light
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: Sequel to Escape From Hell, with nightmares plaguing Utterson's mind, the silverette was worried about his destiny. But will they overcome the darkness this time?
1. Chapter 1

Escape To Heaven's Light

Chapter 1: Dreams

 _"My master returns..."_

 _"WE'RE TOO LATE!"_

 _A man in a black coat stood in front of a portal, the force of it's pull was strong and Utterson stood his ground before quickly stabbing it into the other man's shoulder. He fell to his side and the darkness around him faded to nothing revealing a teenager with black hair. "He is just like me..." Jekyll looked over at Utterson as the pull began to get stronger. "We have to go! NOW!" Utterson shook his head no, he wasn't leaving without him. "I can't leave him behind! I've got to save him." Jekyll looked at him shocked. "SAVE THE MAN THAT'S BEEN TRYING TO KILL US?!" Utterson nodded and then ran into the portal, grabbed the teenager, and then ran out with him. "NOW we can go!"_

 _"Right behind you Al!" The two quickly ran out of the room and locked the heavy metal door before collapsing to the floor exhausted. The ravenette looked over at Utterson and smiled before laughing, that is until someone walked up to them. Utterson recognized him immediately, it was Hyde. "No..." Utterson's eyes dilated in fear and he backed away from the blonde. Hyde growled and pulled the silverette up to his feet before pinning him to the wall. "You have fulfilled your destiny nonetheless and in my time, I was stopped. Prevented from completing my quest, but you... YOU have carried the flame, be it through your own will or not... And soon the world will be destroyed, you along with it!"_

 _"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!"_

 _"I'm sure you've been told you were the first of our kind, but I assure you there have been many. It has been the duty of our predecessors and the darkness from within to bring about to great cleaning... THIS is the true nature of your kind, your destiny is to destroy the world!" Jekyll's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "You used me for this..." Hyde laughed low, "I used you, you used him... What does it matter really?" Utterson looked over at the ravenette with fear. "What? He doesn't know? Go on, tell him. You mustn't leave him in the dark." Utterson looked back at Hyde with anger and defiance. "Tell me what?" Hyde rolled his eyes, he wasn't amused by this question but he explained anyway. "How he lured you to Hyde Park, how he tricked you into freeing me... Let me assure you, it was you who freed me Aloysius, and you who brought me back. And we have Henry to thank for that..."_

 _"Henry... Is it true?"_

 _"NO! I don't know... I don't know anymore..."_

 _"Oh I think you do Utterson-Jekyll... But perhaps you need a little nudge..."_

 _Darkness surrounded Jekyll and his eyes turned pure white. Utterson stood up and quickly backed away from him with fear. "Henry! No!" Hyde laughed evilly as Jekyll slowly walked towards Utterson with a sword in hand. "Randal should've warned you... You are alone here Aloysius... You have always been alone, still here you are, trying so desperately to save this miserable world, refusing to accept the true role of the Utterson line. You'll pay the price... And you'll die along with this miserable world in a torrent of fire and ash!"_

Utterson snapped awake and quickly looked around, he was sweating and breathing hard. It was always the same nightmare, and it always got worse every night. Was that really his destiny? To destroy everything around him? At this point, the silverette wasn't sure...


	2. Chapter 2

Escape To Heaven's Light

Chapter 2: Fear

Utterson walked down the street and pushed his silver hair out of his face. Carew walked beside him with his mind lost in thought. "It's been years since we've seen Simon. Who knows what he's been up to." Utterson looked over at him and nodded in agreement. "Yeah it has... No one has seen him from what I've heard. Randal hasn't seen him no matter how hard he looks. I haven't seen him either." Utterson sighed before getting an idea. "Could Hyde be back?" Carew looked at him with shock before he considered his options. "Well Hyde has a tendency of stealthy murders... So you could be onto something Aloysius. But wouldn't we have seen something by now?" The silverette scratched the back of his head unsure about what to say. Could Hyde be alive and taking them out one by one? He started to fear for his life and for the future of himself and his friends...

 _Meanwhile..._

Jekyll was leaning on the balcony staring out into nothing. He sighed feeling a light breeze start up and pushed his hair out of his face. The ravenette was alone in the house and he was happily enjoying the silence. Utterson was out at his fencing classes as usual and their daughter was at school so he was very much alone. Stepping away from the balcony Jekyll got a book and went downstairs and outside to sit under the Sakura tree out front. But he froze seeing someone standing there and shook his head before walking over. "Who are you?" Jekyll asked hesitantly, the man looked at him and scanned him carefully before his eyes widened. He knew who he was. "Randal?! Dammit man don't-" Jekyll snarled and glared when his mouth was covered by Lanyon's hand.

"Henry... There's something I need to tell you... I... I have feelings for you. I can't deny them anymore."


End file.
